


The Pimples

by Seandsalt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, pimple
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt
Summary: “Jangan dipegang-pegang pinter, jerawatnya ngga sembuh-sembuh nanti,” Hueningkai hanya mengiyakan.“Y.”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Kudos: 2





	The Pimples

Hueningkai sedang berbaring di ranjang milik Beomgyu sedang sang empunya sedang meracik jus alpukat untuk temannya yang sedang dalam acara ' _berkunjung_ '.

“Nih minum,” katanya sambil menyerahkan satu gelas jus alpukat dingin milik tamunya.

“Cepet pegang. Pegel _nih_ ,”

“Bawel orang tua,” Hueningkai akhirnya berjengit, bangkit dari kegiatan rebahannya di ranjang milik Beomgyu.

“Udah dikasih jus malah ngatain. Apa salah gua yang baik ini? padahal gua pengertian bikinin jus alpukat yang katanya bagus buat kulit tapi lunya ner bener minta dijitak,” Hueningkai terkekeh yang otomatis menyentuh dahinya dan yang otomatis juga Beomgyu tampis.

“Jangan dipegang-pegang pinter, jerawatnya ngga sembuh-sembuh nanti,” Hueningkai hanya mengiyakan.

“Y.”

Beomgyu menampik kepala Hueningkai.

Anak ini benar-benar menggemaskan ternyata.

“Lagian kenapa, _sih_ , bisa sampe jerawatan banyak gitu di jidat. Udah kaya peyek aja,” Hueningkai hanya diam mendengarkan ocehan Beomgyu dan lebih memilih menyeruput jus miliknya.

“ _Oh..._ tapi kayaknya gua tau nih bau-baunya. Lagi jatuh cinta ya hayo, makanya jerawatan. Ngaku lu bayi!” yang akhirnya Beomgyu meledek pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Ngga disangka Hueningkai justru mengiyakan.

“Ya gimana ngga jerawatan segini banyaknya, _sih hyung_ , kalau guanya aja jatuh cinta terus-menerus sama lu?”

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih telah membaca!


End file.
